The prior art is replete with disclosures relating to sockets mounted on printed circuit boards for receiving leads or posts extending outwardly from electronic packages such as integrated circuit packages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,537 to Cobaugh et al. exemplifies the many patents disclosing the well known mini-spring sockets which are mounted in holes in the circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,770 to Mancini relates to another type socket which includes a collar 30 soldered in the hole and socket body 16 extending substantially above the upper surface of the board for receiving a flat lead. Other types of sockets include those having a U-shaped or twin beam receptacle and are generally adapted for receiving a round lead, often times referred to as a post or pin. In these type sockets, the receptacle extends above the upper surface and is electrically attached to the board's circuits by a portion extending into a hole or by a solder foot soldered to a circuit pad on the board's surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,725 illustrates sockets of the above type having a lead for being soldered into a hole while U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,793 discloses sockets having a solder foot for being soldered onto a circuit pad on the upper surface. In these two examples, housings for retaining the sockets are provided.
However, in all of the known prior art, no electrical sockets have been developed for use on substrates which undergo repeated reflow soldering, a method frequently used to add sequentially, electronic packages or components at very high temperatures; e.g., 689.degree. F (365.degree. C.) and for extended lengths of time; e.g., two minutes. Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide electrical sockets which are capable of withstanding repeated reflow operations at such temperatures and over such extended times and further which do not require housings.